There are many different entities that utilize multi-functional devices (MFDs) connected to a secure network. For example, consider a government agency that utilizes photocopier devices, scanning devices, printers, computing devices, and the like, connected to the secure network. In operation, user may employ these MFDs, and others like them, to create, copy, and disseminate classified information. However, due to the sensitive nature of the information, the MFDs are generally placed into secure areas, rooms, or vaults, for example, to limit their access to unauthorized users. Often times, however, such positioning is not optimal. For example, buildings and/or rooms may need to be renovated to ensure the security of these devices, as well as to efficiently limit access to only authorized users. In many cases, the renovation costs to facilitate such restrictions are substantial.